


Horror Short Stories: Goat Demon

by PB5JELLYTIME



Series: Demonic Horror/Smuty Short Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Demons, Horror, Short Story, goat demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PB5JELLYTIME/pseuds/PB5JELLYTIME
Summary: A demon drags an injured little girl through the woods...what fate befalls her?
Series: Demonic Horror/Smuty Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059398
Kudos: 1





	Horror Short Stories: Goat Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya whoever's reading this :) This is just a little short horror story I wrote in my spare time TW for gore but uh pls do enjoy and leave criticims and such in the comments. Thanks :)

Another blood-curdling scream ripped through the deafening silence of the night as a being with crimson eyes and alabaster hair drove a dagger through the small girl again. They didn't seem to hear her screams as they dragged the blade through her chest and to her stomach using it as a handle to manouver the child around the trees, the human's sobs and wailing still going unheard. This grotesque being with goats legs and an ivory torso covered in blood showed no remorse as it continued to assault the girl, hauling the almost lifeless body a few feet before stabbing her again and persisting in their lethal stroll through the forest. The screams stopped. The creature looked down into the human girl's glazed over eyes and removed its weapon from her sternum, not hesitating at the crunch of her ribs,...it stared at her for a moment perhaps wondering why she had stopped producing sound before huffing at the body. Lifting its already blood-soaked hoof the demonic creature crushed the little girl's skull bits of brain matter splattering into their matted fur. This one hadn't lasted as long as they needed...it was time to look for another.


End file.
